


The Devil Queen

by LianCatMeow



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LianCatMeow/pseuds/LianCatMeow
Summary: Set in the modern monarchy, Queen Hinata Hyuga of the Winter Kingdom is to be wed by the traitorous Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the Fire Kingdom. Opposite individuals fighting for power, supremacy and their relationship is heated with lust and romance. A tale of the Prince forced to lower his pride and watch the Queen conquer. Will there be love, friendship or hatred grow between two of the rival kingdoms?





	1. Chapter 1

**The Devil Queen**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning of Hell**

* * *

**December 12, 1936**

_‘News spread throughout the nation of the return of the crowned prince Uchiha Sasuke, the prince who was raised in the Kingdom of Fire by the former King Fukagu and Queen Mikoto. Their eldest son Prince Uchiha Itachi was the splendid represtation of the rise and birth of a kingdom of prosperity- ‘_

__‘The return of the Kingdom of Fire’s crowned Prince Uchiha Sasuke will occur this Wednesday at Sharingan Palace, he will have welcomed by the Queen of Winter Kingdom Hyuga Hinata as she visits- ‘_ _

__‘The traitorous bastard Prince Uchiha Sasuke is back to put our Kingdom into doom- ‘_ _

__‘That Uchiha prince is so lucky that he gets to run shoulders with the gracious and wonderful Queen Hinata-‘_ _

Calloused fingers forcefully slammed his hand on the radio inside his office, Uchiha Sasuke glared at the radio as if it’s his mortal enemy. His most trusted adviser Uchiha Madara stood near the door and whispered

“You know that we tried to stop that news spreading.”

Sasuke paced around the room and curled his fingers into a fist and replied harshly “Well, you’re not trying hard enough.”

His blazer is long gone and disregarded haphazardly at the table as Sasuke run his fingers through his raven locks and murmured “The media is more interested with my damned brother and his long list of accomplishments, my dead parents, my betrayal and this damned Queen.”

Madara shakes his head and sat on the couch as he sips his cup of tea, “Don’t call her the damned Queen Sasuke.”

Sasuke spun around as his eyes flared in the most intense shade of black and red “Well, she is the fucking damned Queen!” He slammed his hand on the oak wood table.

“This generous, loving and __oh-so perfect__ Queen of the Winter Kingdom Hinata Hyuga and her façade she does in front of the people. My people!”

Madara stood up and walk towards the fuming Prince and patted his shoulder

“Now, now Sasuke you must calm down. The queen can work to our advantage; you see her father the poor and ill King Hiashi is now in his death bed waiting for death to take him away.”

Madara walk towards the cart filled with whiskey and bourbon, opens the bottle of whiskey and poured in two crystal glasses and hands one of the glass to Sasuke. Madara’s piercing black eyes and sinister smile as he inching slowly to the fuming prince and Madara whispered

“There are rumors that the poor old man is looking for some candidates for his lovely daughter.”

Sasuke sips the whiskey and felt the alcohol burning down his throat and looked at his adviser in a bored fashion,

“Which daughter?”

Madara smiled and replied

“The Queen, he is looking for a perfect man for his daughter Queen Hinata Hyuga of the Winter Kingdom.”

* * *

****December 17, 1936** **

****Kingdom of Fire** **

__

__“Your Majesty!”_ _

__“The Queen!”_ _

__“Welcome to Kingdom of Fire, Queen Hinata!”_ _

__“God save the Queen!”_ _

Flashes of cameras, a huge crowd filled with citizens, workers, children, men and women filled the streets in Kingdom of Fire. As the beautiful queen smiled gracefully at the citizens and waved her hand with pure elegance. Dressed in a navy blue tea length dress, nude stockings, black pumps and the glittering and sparkling diamond and gold crown that weigh heavily on Hinata’s head. Her indigo hair styled into a simple chignon and her alabaster skin flushed from the humid weather.

The doors of Sharingan Palace closed and the soldiers lined up with their perfect posture and strong stances, the queen slowly walk towards the staircase with a sense of control and an air of grace. In the middle of the staircase is infamous traitor Prince Sasuke Uchiha standing tall, proud and dominating gaze towards the queen and her royal subjects.

The air was tense and time slowly ticks by then Hinata’s melodic voice broke the silence

“I’m pretty sure your parents taught you manners Prince Sasuke, or maybe prison took it away?”

The Queen’s subjects and Sasuke’s staff flinched with her blunt and cold remark, Sasuke tightens his fist slightly and replied

“No, my manners are still perfectly intact, your majesty.”

He walks down the staircase and bows his head in front of the queen, Hinata elegantly placed her right hand in front of Sasuke as the traitor prince gently grabbed her hand and kissed her gloved fist. Then steps away and gave her a practiced smile, the huskily said

“Welcome to the Fire Kingdom, Queen Hinata.”

The soldiers, staff and advisers lined up and gave a deep bow at the Queen. Hinata smiled in fake sweetness and replied

“Thank you for the warm welcome Prince Sasuke.”

She steps next to him and whispered in a very low tone

“The warmth of your welcome is measurable to the defeat of your kingdom against us during the great war years ago. Pity.”

Hinata gave a light giggle and walk towards the staircase as her staff ushered her towards the south wings of the Palace, her subjects carrying her luggage. Sasuke breathe deeply and looked at the retreating form of the Queen with anger laced into his eyes.

* * *

Hinata enters the room and sat down on the chair and sighed exhaustedly, it has been a very long day of travelling and all she desires is a hot cup of tea and a warm bath.

As she slowly relaxes her wisest adviser and good friend Shikamaru Nara entered her bedroom, bow down then lean on the door casually,

“Your grace, I can’t believe you did that.”

Hinata tilted her head and smiled innocently

“Did what?”

Shikamaru stepped inside and placed his hands on his back and replied “You said that in front of the Fire Kingdom’s Prince, your disgraced him in front of his subjects and staff.”

Hinata smiled cheekily and replied “Well, did you expect me to do pleasantries after what he did to the Empire? A traitor remains a traitor.”

Shikamaru paced in front of her and said “But this said traitor your father requested for you to meet. The prince who betrayed the Empire and Nation, the same prince you need start building bridges with. He may have betrayed us but he still holds great power.”

Hinata rolled her eyes and sipped her jasmine tea then replied

“Sasuke Uchiha needs me so he can become King.”

Shikamaru stopped walking and looked at her dumbfounded “Excuse me, your highness?”

Hinata released a deep sigh and continued “He can’t take on the position of king without the support of another kingdom, another powerful kingdom. All the kingdoms here in the Konoha Empire are still struggling after the effects of the war and the result of his treacherous acts that doomed us all.” Hinata calmly sipped the tea and continued

“Sasuke Uchiha knows that he needs my support, the only way he can get it is through marriage.”

Shikamaru’s eyes widen then asked “Is that why your father sent you here? To be betrothed by the traitor prince?”

Hinata smiled cheekily and haughtily exclaimed “I thought that you won’t allow me to call him a traitor.”

Shikamaru shakes his head and continued “A marriage between two opposing kingdoms, this will cause an outrage.” Hinata nodded in agreement but then she looked at the papers on the table, the contracts and treaties made by two kingdoms that detest each other then continued

“Shikamaru, I thought you’re the genius in our relationship. Have you forgotten how the people love the Queen of the Winter Kingdom? The queen who is so kind, generous and loving to her subjects and people?”

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow unsure what to say as Hinata’s melodic voice continued

“In agreeing to this marriage not only I become the ruler of my Kingdom and I will also become the wife of another great leader. This King is known for its fiery temper and awful personality, the queen crafted her image to be the kindest of all. The people will pity the Queen and detest the King.”

Shikamaru stepped back and replied “Hinata, are you telling me that you will use Sasuke until his role is no longer relevant to your plans?”

Hinata smiled cunningly and crossed her arms together, the light shimmers on her diamond and gold encrusted crown creating a speckle to fine glitters inside the room.

__“Sasuke can be the king but he needs to watch the Queen conquer.”_ _

* * *

Sasuke slammed his fist into the hardwood surface as he nervously paced inside the room, a cigarette in between his index finger and thumb as he placed it on his lips and inhales the nicotine that fill his lungs. His adviser Madara stepped inside the office with a grim look on his face, Sasuke raised his hand and said

“Don’t say it Madara. I know, what she said and what she did earlier.”

Madara closed the door and replied “Then it shows that you need to be more careful then, Hinata Hyuga is known for getting whatever she wants, even if it involves burning bridges and killing souls.”

Sasuke snorted and replied “Basically, your telling me that the Queen is a bitch.”

Madara smirked and nodded “Indeed, she is a bitch. She can play her cards well and use her charm to entice people.”

Sasuke nodded and asked “What you seen her on court and in front of the Congress? Have you seen the way she bends people to her story and makes them hang into each and every single word? What a sneaky Queen, pretends to be the mouse but ends up becoming the predator.”

Madara placed his hand on Sasuke’s shoulders and rubbed his then whispered

“Then show her, show the Queen who will rule the court. You’re the only one who can play the role perfectly and make people cower in fear with your power, Sasuke.”

Sasuke nodded obediently and looked at the window, but Sasuke knows what he is no match against the Queen who can control everyone in every single step she goes. For Sasuke is just a mere pawn of her political and royal game.

* * *

The welcome dinner and gala is filled with warm pleasantries exchanged between the cabinet staff and royalties. The traitor prince stood next to the beautiful Queen as they entered the dining hall.

Everyone stood up and bowed deeply in front of two great and powerful leaders that will soon merge together and form what seems to be the beginning of a new era in the Empire. Plates of food, wine and packets of tobacco are handed down, as the wives and second wives of the cabinet members and the social climbers cluster together to take a closer look to the famous Queen and the infamous Prince. Music played in a merry tune at the background as men and women dance is great joy and what seems like a temporary happiness.

Queen Hinata wearing a white gown with glitter that makes it shimmer and dazzle under the chandelier lights, a beautiful amethyst necklace draped on her delicate neck and the shining, shimmering and glittering diamond crown that signifies her great power and influence throughout everyone in the Empire and Nation. 

Prince Sasuke stood next to her in tense silence dressed in the finest all black ensemble, in his right chest displaying all his medals of honor and bravery during the war. He takes a deep breath and adjusted his white gloves and whispered at the Queen

“Your grace, I do hope you enjoy the event tonight.”

Hinata smiled pleasantly at the guests as she sips the champagne and replied “Oh yes, indeed. You don’t have to throw an elaborate party for me.”

Sasuke replied with firmness “I want to welcome you properly to __my__ Kingdom.”

Hinata raised her eyebrow and looked at him challengingly “ _ _My Kingdom__? What do you mean your kingdom? From what I remember you’re not the King yet.”

Sasuke smiled in a fake manner at her and echoed her words “Not yet, but soon I will be.”

Hinata cheekily replied while sipping the champagne “Ah, yes. You need me, but Sasuke- ah I mean Prince Sasuke,” she corrected herself sarcastically “I remember that you need my hand in marriage to make this kingdom your own, but the fact is. You don’t own this kingdom; this is not fully yours.”

Sasuke stepped back and glared at her

“What do you mean?”

The time Hinata turns around and smiled at the guests, the dripping gold lights of the chandelier makes her skin glow even more and her lips painted in a sheer red lipstick making her lips poutier and juicier. Her lavender eyes twinkle like starlight; the Queen is indeed an extremely beautiful woman. Too beautiful and too cunning to be playing a vital role in the kingdoms.

Hinata’s melodic voice continues

“Sasuke darling, once we get married what is yours is mine and what is mine will never be yours. Why? Because I hold the greater power, have you forgotten that I am The Queen?” She smiles sweetly and tucked her hair on her ears then slowly descend downstairs and walk towards the dance floor and turned around and smiled at the raven haired man with a strong face and even stronger personality

“Don’t look so surprised Sasuke, you know what you got yourself into while you betrayed the Empire. You know the consequences and you must act into it. I mean, that is what a king do right?”

Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, for he knows that no matter how he tries to weasel out Hinata’s plans and cunning ideas, he can never escape to the fact that he sacrificed himself to the devil.

The devil dressed in a white gown and a golden crown perched on top of her head.

Hinata is the Queen and she conquered everyone and all Sasuke can do is watch from afar and become her puppet.


	2. Preparations of the Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world anticipates the announcement of the Queen and the traitor Prince engagement, as tension arises in the Hyuga Estate and Sasuke plots his plan to drag the Queen down. Will Hinata be driven in the depths with Sasuke's plans or will she rise higher and conquer the kingdom in a greater measure?

**The Devil Queen**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Preparations of the Engagement**

* * *

_****Previously:** ** _

_Hinata’s melodic voice continues_

_“Sasuke darling, once we get married what is yours is mine and what is mine will never be yours. Why? Because I hold the greater power, have you forgotten that I am The Queen?” She smiles sweetly and tucked her hair on her ears then slowly descend downstairs and walk towards the dance floor and turned around and smiled at the raven haired man with a strong face and even stronger personality_

_“Don’t look so surprised Sasuke, you know what you got yourself into while you betrayed the Empire. You know the consequences and you must act into it. I mean, that is what a king do right?”_

_Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, for he knows that no matter how he tries to weasel out Hinata’s plans and cunning ideas, he can never escape to the fact that he sacrificed himself to the devil._

_The devil dressed in a white gown and a golden crown perched on top of her head._

_Hinata is the Queen and she conquered everyone and all Sasuke can do is watch from afar and become her puppet._

* * *

****December 20, 1936** **

****Hyuga Estate** **

“Welcome home, your Majesty.”

“Welcome back, our Queen.”

“Merry Christmas, your grace.”

“Jolly Christmas, Queen Hinata.”

“Advance merry Christmas, our Queen.”

Queen Hinata Hyuga of the Winter Kingdom walk in the hallways of the Hyuga Estate located in the southern edge of the Winter Kingdom. Her indigo hair pinned and styled into a simple bun decorated with the finest flower pins, her periwinkle blue dress elaborately detailed and sewn to perfection. As she walks in the hallways and watch as her staff and royal subjects bow down before her, giving them her signature shy and reserved smile.

Hinata stops in front of her father’s secretary Ko and smiled

“Is my father around?”

Ko replied courtly “Yes, your Majesty. He’s currently in the study right now.”

“Excellent, tell me I’m going to visit him for tea.”

Hinata smiled at her father’s most trusted secretary as he opened the doors of her father’s study.

The dimness of her father’s office, dull curtains, boring paintings and old photographs of previous kings and queens of the Winter Kingdom’s monarchy. Hinata stood with her poise perfect, smile intact and her eyes sharp and guarded because the former King of the Winter Kingdom, Hiashi Hyuga only expects perfection and excellence of his dearest daughter.

Hinata closes her eyes and breathes in then opens it for a sudden revealing lavender orbs that are designed to be loved by the people and hated by those who are a threat to the crown.

* * *

“I’m glad you came home just in time for the holidays, Hinata.”

Hiashi Hyuga stood up and bowed down in front of his very own daughter, he gently grabbed her hand and planted a kiss. Hinata smiled kindly and sat down on the couch as the maids serve tea.

“Ah yes, negotiations finished early in the Fire Kingdom. Seems like Prince Sasuke needed my help more now than before.” Hinata adds the sugar on her tea cup and mixed it. Hiashi looked at his daughter with a frown on his face, as piles of medicines and pills stacked next to his tea cup.

“That’s good my daughter, did he abide to our negotiations? No unfavorable statements?”

Hinata smiled and leaned back on her couch and nodded “No, they all abide to our rules and conditions. Sasuke has no other choice but do as I say for my word is the law and he is not king yet.”

Hiashi breathe in deeply and gave her a grieve smile and replied

“You don’t have to do this Hinata.”

He reached forward and took Hinata’s small dainty hands, Hinata looked deep into her father’s grey eyes and see weariness and weakness.

“I need to do this father or else Hanabi won’t be protected.”

Hiashi nodded and shakes his head,

“I know it is so selfish of me thinking that you can carry everything on your shoulders and not let your sister lift a single finger in helping you. Hinata, I know Hanabi is a wild child, but someone needs to get the leash and let her do her job as a Princess of the Winter Kingdom.”

Hinata nodded and held her father’s hand tighter and smile sadly glancing down on her empty tea cup,

“I understand but when I took the crown I made an oath to solemnly protect my sister and my Kingdom, even if I need to marry the man she’s predestined to be wedded. Hanabi is not fit to be a wife of a man whose temper is greater than the volcanoes and an ego that is larger than life. They will end up clashing with each other. Their married will cause a greater uproar.”

Hiashi pulled away from Hinata and cough briefly and took a sip of his tea and said

“It seems like you’re the better fit for the traitor Prince, I suppose.”

Hinata tilted her head and looked at with in a confused manner

“What made you thought so?”

Hiashi looked at the open window and smirked “For you are the Queen, my daughter. You hold the leash and control this indisputable man. Sasuke will bend on your will since you have the greater power, the greater influence. He can’t do anything against you, in fact he can’t say anything against you.”

Hinata shakes her head and stood up,

“I’m not a selfish person father, I may be a selfish Queen but as the Prince Sasuke’s future wife I must see him as my husband.”

Hiashi tilted his head and inquired “You see him as a husband but not as a King or as an equal?”

Hinata walk towards the door and smirked cunningly

“Of course not, he’s an unfit king and he can never be on par with the greater power I hold as Queen.”

The former King Hiashi shakes his head with a proud smile on his face as he watches his daughter leave his study then he murmured

“Ah, I trained you well Hinata. Play the cards right and you will gain favor from the people and from the court. There might be even a chance you will become an Empress.”

Hiashi sips is warm tea and lean back on the couch, his mind is circulating a plan- a plan that will be in favor for Hinata only.

* * *

****December 20, 1936** **

****Hyuga Estate - Grounds** **

****

“Queen Hinata is back home, Princess Hanabi.”

Neji Hyuga the royal private secretary of Queen Hinata stood next to the Princess Hanabi who was busy preparing her horse.

“Really? I thought she rather spend her time with her future fiancé than us.” Hanabi remarked sarcastically as she rolls her eyes and smooth the mane of her horse. Neji shakes his head and continued

“She still chooses family over him, she barely even knows Prince Sasuke of the Fire Kingdom.”

Hanabi marched unelegantly towards her cousin Neji and replied haughtily “Well that good! The less they know about each other the more time she gets to decide if she wants to marry a traitor and bastard like him. Then if she comes to her decision she will marry General Uzumaki instead.”

Neji shakes his head and turns around, Hanabi walking back to the palace grounds and Neji exclaimed

“She can’t marry General Uzumaki you know, he is a commoner and your sister is the Queen.”

Hanabi turns around and her eyes blazing in great fury

“So? What’s the point? Hinata clearly does not love traitor Sasuke and Naruto helped win the war! He is far more decorated and well mannered than the traitor who traded information of our Nation to the enemy and - “

Neji walk towards the Princess with great fury and anger clouded in his eyes

“Never speak of Prince Sasuke’s betrayal ever again Hanabi, we all know the consequences when someone even a royalty like you mention what act of treason he did to our Nation.”

Hanabi’s eyes widen and kept her mouth shut, there are secrets that are made to tell and there are secrets that are made to be forgotten and buried under the hatchet forever. The sins and the treason Prince Uchiha Sasuke of the Fire Kingdom is never being spoken or mentioned to anyone, not even the commoners know the entire story, not even Hanabi daughter of the former king and sister of the current Queen does not truly know what Sasuke did and why his acts weigh the heaviest burden of all.

* * *

****December 20, 1936** **

****Sharingan Palace** **

A small white envelop with the Winter Kingdom seal stamped in front, displayed mockingly at Prince Sasuke Uchiha. Madara Uchiha entered the office and a pleased look on his face,

“I heard the Queen invited you to her annual Christmas banquet.”

Sasuke placed the tobacco on his thin lips and sneered “Yes, seems like she wants to rub it in everyone’s face that we can play as the doting fiancés.”

Madara sat down in front of the crowned prince and crossed his arms “Well? What’s with that sneer Sasuke? Aren’t you supposed to be happy since she will take matters in her own hands and do the announcement of the royal engagement.”

Sasuke stood up and crushed his half-burnt tobacco on his ashtray and exclaimed “Absolutely not! I’m furious. She is taking control by making the announcement on her kingdom, it shows that I immediately bow down before my future wife. People will say I have no sense of control or stand in my ground.”

Madara glared sharply at the young prince and replied sternly “If that is how you think Sasuke, then you have some ego issues. Queen Hinata is merely doing this because you don’t have the desired image right now, if you do this to your own kingdom people will remember you for the betrayal not the engagement. This is all a publicity stunt, imagine how the reporters and newspaper will gush towards their _ _‘perfect’__ charming little queen?” Madara remarked sarcastically.

Sasuke breathe deeply and frowned,

“Then what am I supposed to do? Let Hinata trample me and not treat me as an equal?”

Madara stood up and smooth Sasuke’s collar and adjusted the shoulder pads of his blazer and smiled cunningly

“Let her take control this time, remember we need her favor more now than before. One wrong move she can send you back to prison and strip away your title. Let her have the authority this time, we are all at her mercy.”

Madara bowed in front Sasuke and walk towards the doors as he briefly turned around and glanced at the fuming young Prince who smokes more cigars than an old man and carries more sins than a criminal. Madara continued

“Play your cards right Sasuke and Hinata may give you the title King, she __might.__ ”

He shuts the door and Sasuke screamed in frustration and anger, slamming his crystal glass filled with scotch on the floor and tossing his ashtray out of the window. Slamming his fist on his oak wood table and gritted in rage.

“I will become King and she will bow down before me.”

* * *

****December 20, 1936** **

****Winter Kingdom’s Military Office – Northern Division** **

General Naruto Uzumaki stared at the white envelop with a haunted look in his aqua blue eyes. There are dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks are no longer full and tanned but pale and slightly hallow. He looks tired, sad and beaten up. Sipping on a glass full of bourbon and tilting his head while he looks at his good friend and the Queen’s trusted adviser Shikamaru Nara and murmured

“I thought she loved me Shikamaru, she said that she loves me. B-but why? Why is she getting married to __him__?” Naruto sneered viciously.

Shikamaru placed the cigarette in between his lips and puffed out a smoke and shrugged his shoulders lazily

“It’s her duty Naruto, she does not have any other choice.”

“Her duty?! Bullshit!” Naruto screamed and slammed his fist on his table and choked a sob.

“I-I was willing, I was willing to do anything for her. Even sacrifice my position as general in the military, I love her so much. Why can’t she just let her bratty little sister take the burden instead?!” Naruto roared even more.

Shikamaru flickered the ash of his cigar and replied “Princess Hanabi is unfit for the role, you can see her indecisiveness. Queen Hinata is merely protecting her sister and protecting our kingdom, we need her power and leadership now more than ever. You are highly aware of this Naruto.”

Naruto stood up and run his fingers through his unkept hair and frantically whispered “I know, I know she told me that countless of times before but why __him__? Why the traitor? Why the bastard who almost killed her father and destroyed the Nation? Can’t she choose someone else?”

“That, I cannot answer why she picked someone like Sasuke Uchiha.” Shikamaru uncharacteristically sneered and crushed his cigarette on the ashtray and stood up.

“Naruto, I know you don’t want to be at the banquet but please do this for Hinata. She needs your support and if you go there, it will make her feel better.”

Naruto slouched and pouted

“It will make her feel better, but I will feel like I’ve been shot a hundred times seeing the woman I love get engaged by a monster dressed as a prince.”

Shikamaru shakes his head and placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder and gave him a lazy smile

“Think about it okay?”

Naruto nodded and watched Shikamaru left his office, Naruto opened his lower cabinet and took another stash of his bottle of bourbon, tonight he will drown his misery with the bottle and cry tears of love that isn’t meant to be.

* * *

****December 20, 1936** **

****Kingdom of Spring – Yamanaka Estate** **

“I can’t believe this.”

Princess Ino Yamanak of the Spring Kingdom threw the white envelop on the table and placed her hands on her hips and glared at her pink haired friend, Lady Sakura Haruno daughter of Duke Kizashi Haruo and Duchess Mebuki Haruno. Sakura sipped her tea and tilted her head and commented,

“Who would have thought that the Prince will dare to go as far as asking the Queen’s hand in marriage? Does he really think he can gain something in return?”

Ino giggled and dramatically threw her arms up and replied “Power? Nobility? Pride? Or maybe Prince Sasuke is seeking for the crown?”

Sakura leaned back and murmured “If he need it so desperately why go for their rival kingdom? I mean, I can marry you if he wants to, Ino.”

Ino haughtily replied “As if I will marry a traitor. He’s lucky that he’s very handsome and charming, he can be the perfect toy.” Ino giggle and leaned forward smiling manically at the pink haired lady. Sakura shakes her head and replied

“He might be good looking, but a traitor is always a traitor. Remember that, Ino. Don’t be fooled by his good looks and charming smile.”

“Blah blah blah Sakura, what a bore. As if you met Prince Sasuke, we haven’t even met Queen Hinata yet. She’s always busy running around and making grown men in the congress piss in their pants and make commoners fall in love with her smile and sweetness.”

Sakura walk towards the window and looked at the sunset, pink, orange and yellow colors burst into the skies of the Spring Kingdom. She holds on to her envelop and murmured

“I’ve met them.”

Ino stopped rambling and stared at Sakura with her green eyes suddenly widen and gaped

“What?”

Sakura turned around and repeated her words,

“I said I’ve met them.”

Ino rush towards the pink haired lady and exclaimed “The Prince and the Queen? But how? Why?”

Sakura sat down and fiddled on the hem of her dress and replied “It was during the party he hosted last week, December 17th. He hosted a welcoming party for the Queen, I saw the way he held her hand while they danced and how he looked at the Queen with so much…” She remembers wistfully and looked at the window once more and whispered

“He looked at the Queen with so much distain and hatred. It’s as if Queen Hinata committed a crime but she was so pleasant, kind and accommodating to everyone. Even the servers and caterers and maids, even to my secretary and assistants. She is extremely kind and considerate, it feels like she’s hosting the party not Prince Sasuke.”

Ino leaned back and shakes her head and replied

“Wow, no wonder the people loves Hinata. She’s kind to everyone and not a stuffy ass like Sasuke.”

Sakura raised her voice and reprimanded her friend “Ino! Watch your language, you’re a princess for Christ’s sake.”

Ino giggled and stared at the window and whispered

“Let’s see how their marriage will change the world. And maybe their marriage and merging will change our lives.”

* * *

****December 23, 1936** **

****Hyuga Estate – Hinata’s Chambers** **

“You look beautiful my Queen.”

Prince Sasuke Uchiha stepped inside Hinata’s chambers.

Hinata Hyuga looked at him in the mirror as her handmaidens adjusted her gown and put on her gold and ruby necklace and secured the crown perched on top of her head. Queen Hinata Hyuga wearing a burgundy red floor length gown with gold embroidery and fine specks of glitter that makes her dress look even more ethereal in the chandelier lights. Her hair styled to perfection and curled delicately as her crown perched on top of her head, diamond encrusted crown that shimmers and glows like a shining star. Her lips are painted in red and her cheeks flushed with rouge making her look like an innocent charming and sweet little Queen.

__‘But she is not as innocent as she looks.’__ Sasuke thought darkly as the Queen walk towards him with a pretty smile on her pretty face.

__‘I despise every inch of her.__ ’ His frown deepens as he bows deep in front of her, he can feel her gaze penetrating into his soul. Like she is inspecting every single crack, mistake and crime he did.

“You look good as well Prince Sasuke.” Hinata smiled sweetly as she placed her gloved hand on top of his and murmured sharply “What are you doing here?” As she looks consciously at her maids.

Sasuke stared deep into her eyes and replied “I’m going to give you my gift. An advance Christmas and birthday gift for the Queen.”

He pulled out a black velvet box from his peacoat pocket and opened the box, Hinata’s eyes widen in surprise as she saw the prince whose ego is high, and pride is too much to handle kneel in one knee in front of her and declared loudly and proudly

“I may not have any other time to formally ask you, but my Queen Hinata Hyuga. Will you marry me?”

Hinata’s only response to him is a small mysterious smile on her face.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the question is will Hinata say yes or no? (Spoiler: She said yes duhhh) I know it's rare for me to post two chapters at the same time but ever since I got a crazy amount of motivation to publish more in AoA I decided to post more before I lose interest (againn ughh writer's block sucks and college is making me stressed out which means it burns out my creative juices). Also Hinata is marrying Sasuke in order to protect Hanabi because it was supposed to be Hanabi's duty to marry Sasuke instead. Also in the next chapter Hinata and Naruto will meet get ready for unrequited NaruHina. Lil reminder this is set on a MODERN monarchy (like the British Royal Family) therefor there are TV, newspapers, telegraphs and radios. Just telling you guys just incase some of you get confused.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please leave a kudos or a comment, I'm open to improve my writing style.

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly so hesitant on posting this on AoA since I'm not very active here and I rarely post new content here :(  
> I know Hinata is OOC in this fanfic but rest assured she will be the sweet and caring Hinata in the other chapters. This story is about political play, power control and royalties. This is a slow burn fanfic expect more drama and plot twists instead of romance. Also if you want to check the other chapters I posted chapter 1-5 in my Fanfiction account, LianCatMeow (I also have my other SasuHina stories there!)
> 
> Listen to The Crown playlist while reading to make everything feel extra dramatic (I was inspired by The Crown while making this)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a kudos or a constructive criticism on how to improve this story.


End file.
